Only You
by nerdyjamjar
Summary: One shots of the couple Everlark in different worlds and scenarios. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi** **dnight**

It's December 31st, the last day of the year.

Johanna decided to throw one of her classic parties to celebrate. Of course she dragged me along forcing me to wear one of her tight fitting dresses which barely reach my knees.

I stood at the corner of the room normally me and he would be sat here binge watching T.V shows or doing homework. But tonight it's flooded with people some I've never met in my life. They dance on the coffee table their drooping heads hitting the lampshade as they bob along to the songs blasting from the stereo haphazardly propped up on a vase.

11:57 I checked my watch once again for the thousand time tonight waiting for it to strike twelve so that I could finally bail out on this party. Johanna made me swear I was there for the 1st January so that I watch out for in case some creep tried to kiss her. But it seemed useless now as even from where I was standing I could see her snogging Gale, the boy she's been trying to get with for years. He was probably really drunk right now though.

11:58 Two more minutes to the countdown, people were already getting excited as they watched the clock set up in the centre of the room change numbers as the next minute rolled by.

My cup was empty again, it's all I've been doing this evening; drink coke and stuff my mouth with doritos and sweets everyone seemed to have forgotten about. Apparently making out was more essential than eating to everybody except me.

There was someone else at the kitchen counter as well this time and not the couple who were too distracted enough to get a room.

"It seems you've not forgotten about eating either as well." I say as I fill my cup up with more coke.

He looked up, "It's an essential. I only came tonight because I heard there was food." His face was familiar yet I didn't know where I'd seem him before, school?

"Do you go to my school?" I ask, pointing at him with my dorito.

He blinked at me in surprise, did he not recognise me? "Don't you know who I am?" He said in disbelief. I shook my head in response. "I'm Peeta Mellark. We've been go to the same school for years, we're in the same English?" Then it clicked. He sat in front of me in English his blonde head was always blocking my view of the board.

"I know you; your head always blocks the board. You should be more considerate for those smaller than you." 11:59.

He laughed, raking a hand though his blonde, curly hair. "I'm sorry I never knew you should've told me. Hey, should we go I mean it's going to get hectic soon. They'll probably realise soon that there is food."

I grabbed my bowl of haribos, "Why not?" Following him through I am kind of happy that I left to go get food, not that I'm not always happy when I go get food.

The screams and cheers were getting louder as time passed. We were outside in the cold air, sat at the end of Johanna's garden.

"So…"

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2!"

"Happy-"

My form of rejoice for the New Year was stopped my Peeta who leaned forward at that moment. His blue eyes were so captivating at that moment it was like it was just me and him.

"Happy New Year." He whispered and leaned in to kiss me. It was also quite fitting that fireworks were set of everywhere like a physical representation of how I felt at that moment when Peeta was kissing me.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **This was something I just decided to write so I am sorry if it is bad. I will be doing more maybe so if you do have any suggestions please tell me. If you did enjoy than please leave a review I would love to hear from you!**

 **Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exams**

Exams. Exams. Exams. The bane of my life.

I'm here sat in the quite corner of the library my head buried in a book, but my attention is wavering. I've been studying for so long, my head spinning with incoherent words, their meaning long lost in this useless revision session.

All my coffee was gone. The cup was empty and that was my cue to leave, with no caffeine to pump so energy back into this revision session would just be a waste of time. It'd be better spent on catching up shows and films I've not had time to watch due to some much of it being consumed by boring library sessions. I should also get a good night's sleep I reminded myself. As I've grown older my lack of care for my own health has deteriorated, soon enough I've spent my nights huddled in my bed watching shows and my days in school dreaming about sleep totally blocking out all surrounding noise.

I sighed. At this rate I was never going to pass my exams. If I don't pass these then how am I supposed to help Prim or my mum? They rely on this. That is the slightest motivation I have but I say slightest because even they seem to not care anymore. My mum these past years ever since my father died has slowly losing herself to some fantasy, no longer caring for this horrible reality. My sister still is cheerful and tries to keep the mood in the house happy but even I can see the glint in her eyes from the tears forming. There just doesn't seem to be any hope for us Everdeen girls at this point.

If the exams were based on physicality's then I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. Sure, I enjoy reading and the library does act as an escape from home but after so many nights spent here it seems like a chore no longer a hobby I can enjoy. But my love for archery would never die. My father taught me at a very young age and I've fallen in love with the sport. Now that he's gone it only means more to me.

I shove my books into my beaten up rucksack, turning the volume of my music louder trying to at least block out the silence and try and bring some cheer back into me.

I leave the library with a bounce in my steps, some happiness regained from the fact that I finally get to leave this place.

"Excuse me?" I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me?" I turn around to see a boy, with long, curly blond hair from the way it's all tousled up I can tell that he too has been studying. He's handsome, I think to myself, his eyes are a beautiful soft blue that are so striking especially at this time of day where the sun has just set and darkness has only just begun.

I remove my headphones, "What is it?" I say as I pull done my scarf that is tied around my neck, clouds appear as I speak.

He looks flustered his cheeks and ears turning red maybe because it's cold. He scratches the back of his neck before producing my biology textbook. "You left this on your desk."

I let out a sigh of shock and relief, "Thank you!" I say as I take the textbook, hurriedly putting it back into my back. "I'm so glad you came to give it to me, if I had lost it then my life would be over. Thank you."

"I know I'm in the same biology as you." He says, his voice quite, he sounds scared and there he is again scratching the back of his neck.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't recognize you, actually I do zone out a lot in biology maybe that's why I don't recognize you." I laugh.

"I do sit at the back of the class. Umm I'll get going I've got some more studying to do." He nods shyly before turning away.

I can't let him go now. He looks like and angle and could most likely be one in my situation. "Hey, umm I don't know you name but you just gave me back my bio textbook!" I shout and wave at the same.

He turns around with a shy smile on his face, "I'm Peeta." He tells me as I jog up to him.

I hold out my hand, "I'm Katniss, but you may already know." Now it was my turn to be shy, "I was wondering if you understood anything Sir had taught us these past months and whether you could help teach me some of the stuff. It's fine if you don't-"

Peeta's face lit up a smile stretches from ear to ear, "You're lucky to have found someone who actually understands these topics and yes, I'll help you."

"I'll pay you."

Shaking his head, he offers me his arm which I gladly take wrapping my own around it. "No, the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one shot! If there are any ideas you have in mind for a one shot don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'd be happy to write it or maybe incorporate multiple prompts into one.**

 **Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**


End file.
